In nonvolatile memories, since power is not required for the holding of information, the applications thereof are increasingly expanding. Techniques relevant to nonvolatile memories include, for example, structures disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses the following technique. Two word gates extend parallel to each other, and control gate electrodes are formed at the lateral sides facing each other in the lateral sides of these word gates. A contact is formed in each of the control gate electrodes.
Patent Document 2 discloses the following technique. Two word gates extend parallel to each other, and control gate electrodes are formed at both the lateral sides in these word gates. The control electrodes facing each other are connected to each other by a connection layer of which a portion is left without being separated during the manufacturing thereof. A contact for a control gate is formed on the connection layer.
However, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, the control electrodes facing each other are connected to the same contact with the connection layer interposed therebetween. For this reason, a voltage is also applied to the control electrode which is not selected, and thus there is the possibility of erroneous writing being generated. On the other hand, in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 3, both a gate electrode and a control gate electrode are cut off in the same place, thereby allowing the generation of erroneous writing to be suppressed.